Greatest Gift
by zentech12
Summary: The greatest gift I could give you...


**Greatest Gift**

"The greatest gift I could give you..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A new moon has just slipped behind the hills overlooking Hogsmeade, and I wonder what I'm doing out at this early hour. It's not an unusual hour, I suppose for most people, but for me it is.

Today, I will be declaring my sympathy for you. I will be confessing a feeling that I have been regretting for the past six months we've been together. It's not that I don't want to be with you. It's just that I'm afraid you'll refuse me, having been aware of your feelings for my best friend.

Sometimes I wonder when will you ever see or even notice that there is this one person who could give you everything you need, everything that Ron couldn't give you. Because Ron will never understand. How can he, when he doesn't even notice you?

Can't you see that this one person is me?

I have been the only one who noticed you. The only one who acknowledged your presence when everyone was busy with everything. I've smiled when you smiled and scowled when I see your disappointment concerning something, particularly Ron. _What do you see in him? _I impatiently thought to myself. _He has a girlfriend for goodness sake! _Clearly bellowing to myself for the hundredth time. Why can't you just get over him, look beyond and see me. I have been there for you all this time. I have been the only one who cared for you. I have always been concerned about you. And I will always be.

It is the dawn of a new beginning, having conquered evil. No more worries and fears for the wizarding world clearly now that Voldemort is gone, banished from the face of this earth. And I stand here, empty-handed with nothing to give you.

It isn't that I haven't tried to think of something sympathetic and caring—quite the contrary. For months, I have searched catalogs, browsed shops and even inquired Hermione and Ginny, your two closest friends, only to realize that no trinket or card could express the feeling of a man's endless love for a woman's warm and loving devotion.

How I wish a bunch of sweet-smelling red roses could reflect the beauty of simply the way you are—patient, caring, understanding and attractive. A keepsake picture frame of you and me would eventually serve only as a common gift where its worth would not fill to overflowing with instances of the unique way you have touched my life.

Jewellery would be nice, but what can I afford that would not soon tarnish or fall quickly out of style? You deserve more than the charms of royalty for your determination and cleverness, your loyalty and flair.

During the past months, I have given you many gifts, mostly vague ones.

My first gift arrived at the moment you stepped into my room. That was last August, when I placed my trust on you, believing you would always be there when I need you. That was the first gift I gave you. Trust.

_-Flashback-_

_The pounding rain began in the middle of the night. Ron just awoke to the sound of a loud crash from downstairs then went back to sleep. A moment later, a soft knock was heard and Mrs. Weasley came in and approached Ron's bed and shook him urgently. He moaned under the covers but Mrs. Weasley would not allow this behavior when certain help was needed immediately. _

"_Ronald, get up." she spoke softly but the urgency in her voice was visibly obvious._

"_What...mom..." Ron pulled the covers over his head._

"_It's okay Mrs. Weasley, I'll go help you downstairs..." Harry finally spoke determination noticeable in his voice. _

_But Mrs. Weasley declined the offer saying that he needed a considerable amount of sleep. And she pulled Ron out of the room, still arguing about why he was the one to do the housework. Mrs. Weasley started explaining in an urgent tone about the Order having to go someplace important._

_Harry sighed. Great. This is just another one of those 'Harry-shouldn't-go-messing-around-or-else' situations. Why can't they at least let him breathe some fresh air and be free even for just a little while. Then again, they might interrogate him and lecture him about Voldemort, Voldemort and Voldemort. _

_Then he heard another faint knock on the door. He turned sideways on his bed ignoring the person knocking. How can he have some sleep when that damned door keeps admitting unwanted guests._

_Then after a moment of silence, the door creaked gently._

"_Harry?" the voice of an unknown girl whispered._

_Upon hearing his name, he turned to face the door and found Luna gazing down at him. His breath almost caught in his throat._

"_Luna, what are you doing here?" he asked her, unmistakably his anger ebbing away at the sight of her. Replying with just a shudder, she approached his bed and sat next to him. Harry swallowed hard sensing his dry throat. _

_They sat there in silence. Aware of each others misery. Clearly, much was understood even without equally talking. They both understood each other in an odd manner. But they didn't care, who could ever comprehend two unusual beings. I suppose no one ever will. _

_Then, Luna broke the silence that settled between them for what they assumed had been an eternity._

"_Harry..." she said with a hint of uncertainty. Harry gave her an encouraging look._

_She looked down. It was unlikely of Luna to be at a loss for words. She was always ready for everything, even at the most heartbreaking situations. Harry thought. But then again, we can never be perfect._

_Luna took a deep breath and cleared her throat. She looked up at him this time with determination evident on her face._

"_Harry, I know how it feels. I know what it's like to suffer the loss of someone close to your heart. I just..." her words were faltering. _

_Harry leaned closer. Heart beating fast he hesitantly placed his hand on hers and ever so softly whispered words in her ear._

"_I know." that was the only thing he could say. It was short, yes, but it meant something to him. Something he had been looking for. Something cherished. Whatever that is, it was something yet to be found._

_Luna looked him straight in the eye, peering through those green orbs and into his soul. He searched her eyes for a moment. She smiled and nodded. She understood. She always did._

"_Harry, I just want you to know that everything will be fine. They will be." she smiled reassuringly._

_Harry looked at her. And surprisingly, he smiled. The first time he had done in months. Not counting those fake smiles he had given his friends whenever they gave him looks of worry. This time his smile was real._

"_Everything will be fine." he nodded in agreement. "But, how can I be sure of that?" Harry asked curiously._

"_They will be Harry. Trust me." she answered firmly._

_Those last words meant something to him. Yes. He thought. He just needs to trust her and by then everything will be fine. Trust. It would be the first gift he'll give Luna. His unwavering faith for her would give him strength._

_-Flashback-_

Harry sat on a rock near the cliff and shivered in the early mist, waiting as he struggles to keep himself calm and composed.

He reached into an inside pocket and pulled out a tightly folded paper. He has been attempting to tell Luna his feelings through writing when he couldn't muster the courage to tell her personally. He always tried but never did anything. _You're in Gryffindor_. _Gryffindors are supposed to be brave!_ A voice in his head always reminded him. _But what if she rejects me? _Another voice would interrupt. _Must there always be 'ifs'! _Harry thought furiously. Disappointed with himself, he would always walk away and stuff the letter back in his pocket. He has done this a hundred times, but nothing happened. But this time, Harry thought, there'll be no 'ifs' whatsoever. There'll only be Luna and him. That's it.

He unfolded the paper and glanced at it. There were wrinkles visible on the page, evidence of the many attempts of Harry to give this letter to a certain girl. The words were still clear. They made Harry see that it has been worthwhile making this early morning tryst.

Harry fleetingly closed his eyes and savored the fresh air that passed him, ruffling his already untidy hair. He opened his eyes as he ran a freezing hand through his hair, making an effort to let it fall flat. Folding the paper, he let out a deep sigh and replaced it into his pocket.

I wish with all my heart that I could put a delicate ribbon on a casually wrapped package and give Luna a "special something" to express my appreciation and affection. But unfortunately, I have nothing to give you that would surpass the most precious gift I have ever had to offer you. You have given me the best which I already so graciously accepted months ago—the one I have held so dear to my heart, laughed with and perhaps cried with, appreciated and encouraged, cherished and cared for—you, Luna. You are the best gift you gave me.

And today, as you return to my side for the rest of my life, the gift I humbly give you is found deep within my heart...

I give you my Love.


End file.
